Project Summary/Abstract We request support for the FASEB Science Research Conference entitled Functional Disulfide Bonds in Health and Disease? scheduled to be held on June 17-22, 2018 at the National Conference Center in Leesburg, VA. The 5-day conference will be the second meeting in this rapidly emerging research area. It will provide an intense yet intimate venue for presentation, discussion, and exchange of ideas among scientists at the forefront of research fields related to a recently discovered chemical modification of proteins that controls their bioactivity in thrombosis, inflammation and cancer. The meeting will span the entire range of investigation of functional disulfide bonds involved in thrombosis, inflammation and cancer: from molecules to cellular interactions to animal models to drug discovery and clinical development of new therapeutics. The topics for the meeting have been carefully chosen to represent research areas that are currently witnessing accelerated growth. Thus, this format is designed to facilitate the rapid translation of basic biology discoveries into new medically relevant approaches to human disease. This meeting is the only one to focus exclusively on this critical research topic and will be address the topic in an integrated fashion. Importantly, this conference also offers a venue for young scientists and post-doctoral fellows to informally interact with leaders in field. Such interchange provides a rich forum for scientific interactions and mentoring of junior scientists who represent the future leaders in this field. The organizers have made every effort to identify and support participation of woman scientists, individuals from underrepresented minorities, and junior investigators as well as researchers with disabilities. As such, 35% of confirmed session speakers are women, 22% are underrepresented minorities, and 43% are junior faculty. Funds to support additional participation of such individuals are specifically requested in this application. Young investigators will also be served through the organization of a special 90-minute session devoted to career advice to junior faculty and post-doctoral fellows on areas including how to succeed in science, grantsmanship, interviewing skills, seeking mentorship, networking, and tenure/promotion strategies. We believe that the scientific focus on thrombosis, inflammation and cancer, along with an emphasis on mentoring young investigators, make this meeting of important and high relevance to the NHLBI mission. Our aim is for this FASEB Science Research Conference to become the premier annual meeting in this research field. 1